


Give Love

by littleswirls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswirls/pseuds/littleswirls
Summary: Yixing is just way too honest. Pick-up lines don't work anymore. Luhan just wants Minseok to notice him, please. And Sehun has no idea why Luhan is trying to trade a whip with handcuffs.“Do you want me to hold your books for you, Minseok? I can do that for you.”“I am not holding anything.”“How about your hand? You look like you need someone to hold your hands. Let me hold your hands, please.”“Please go away, Luhan.”





	Give Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just transferring my works to this site. Still unbeta'd lol

“Stop staring!” Yixing hisses, hitting Luhan on the arm. “People are already looking weirdly at us.”

“Aren’t you used to it yet?” Luhan answers, not bothering to look at his friend. “People always look at us because we’re handsome. I’m more handsome than you of course.” He smirks before he put his hand on his chin for support and continues to stare at someone across the room.

Yixing rolls his eyes. “You’re so pathetic.”

“I know.” Luhan agrees, absent-mindedly smiling when the person that he’s staring at sneezes. “Ugh he’s so cute, I’m so mad. Just give me five more minutes please.”

“That’s what you said about half an hour ago.”

“But Minseok might do something cute again and I want to be there to witness such precious moment.”

“You’re so hopeless,” his friend mutters but Luhan ignores him. There are much more important things to do in life (read: stare at Minseok) than to pay attention to whatever Yixing is saying.

When Minseok yawns, hands covering his mouth as his eyes become slightly watery, Luhan lets out a sound that can only be described as a dying whale sound. “Did you see that, Xing? Did you see that?” he asks, slapping his friend’s arm at the same time.

“Stop hitting me!” Yixing grabs the nearest book that he could find and uses it as a shield from his friend’s attacks. “See what?”

“He yawned at me, Yixing! Minseok yawned at me.” Luhan looks like he might cry any moment now and Yixing stares at him in amusement. His friend looks very ugly right now and Yixing is very tempted to fish his phone out of his pocket and take a picture of Luhan for future blackmailing purposes.

“Why would he yawn at you? I’m pretty sure he didn’t yawn at you. No one in their right mind would yawn at someone. Wink, maybe, but yawn? Luhan I think you need spiritual help.”

“No. What I need is for Minseok to notice me. I think he hasn’t realized yet that someone as good looking as me exists. You have to help m- Oh my God Yixing.” Luhan is crying now.

“What?” Slightly concerned, he follows Luhan’s line of sight and sees the apple of Luhan’s eye stretching, shirt slightly pulled upwards, revealing a small area of smooth and pale skin.

“I think he’s seducing me.”

 

* * *

 

Luhan’s plan for Minseok to notice him starts the following day.

It all starts smoothly with Luhan sashaying his way to Minseok who is silently reading a book in the corner, unaware of the 173 cm of hopeless romantic that is going to disturb his peaceful life from then onwards. When Luhan finds himself standing in front of the very person that is causing him to feel mixed emotions, he wills himself not to cry and swallows the squeal that is tempting to escape from his mouth.

A few moments has passed, with him standing awkwardly in front of his crush, completely not doing anything as he tries to keep himself calm, when the object of his affection finally notices his presence and looks up, eyes sparkling and wow, he looks so so so good up close Luhan is breathing really hard right now.

Minseok looks at him, uninterested. “Yes?” He asks, stroking the spine of the book that he is holding and Luhan groans in frustration. He wants to be _that_ book so badly. “Can I help you?”

The fact that Minseok’s voice sounds so so so good when he is a few inches from him doesn’t do anything good to his system. He wants to build a shrine for Minseok right there and then and worship (his body) him or something.

Luhan struggles, trying his best to remember that his knees have bones and that those bones are not made of jellies. But all of his thoughts seem futile because he really feels like his knees just turned into jellies and he is afraid that any moment, he might lose his balance and fall.  On top of Minseok. And probably make use of his hands to feel Minseok’s chest. And brush their lips together. And maybe stick his tongue down Minseok’s throat afterwards. All accidentally, of course.

He mentally scolds himself for having impure thoughts in front of an angel. A very handsome angel with a sexy butt that he just wants to squeez– Luhan scolds himself once again for being gross in general. He really needs to do something now before he _accidentally_ dry humps the other guy due to unresolved sexual frustrations.

Thankful that he is blessed with an unlimited amount of genius, Luhan coolly leans on the wall, winking at Minseok when the latter looks at him in confusion. “Can I follow you home?” Luhan starts, not forgetting to whip his fringe and smile his best smile. The girls love that. Minseok would love it, too.

But it seems that the effect on the latter is the opposite, for Minseok looks disturbed and uncomfortable he might call a police any minute now and Luhan wonders where did he go wrong. Then he remembers that he hasn’t finished his pick-up line yet, so he laughs a little, repositioning his body so that his best angle would be in Minseok’s line of sight.

“Because my mom told me to follow my dreams.” He mentally congratulates himself when he successfully delivered the pick-up line that he googled a few minutes ago, completely unaware that the other guy is hurriedly tapping on his phone.

When Luhan sees this, he thinks that Minseok is going to ask for his number and before he even hyperventilate from excitement, he hears Minseok talking to someone on the phone.

“Mom? Can you please pick me up after school? I’m scared.”

 

* * *

 

Okay. So maybe Luhan’s first plan to woo the love of his life might have been a failure. But Luhan is not the type to give up from one failure. Especially when his happy ever after is at stake. Which is why he finds himself in the library, bothering the school librarian to _let me use the library speaker please this is important._

But the librarian just looks at Luhan as if he is out of his mind when Luhan says that he only need the speaker to play a song (several songs, actually) dedicated to one Kim Minseok who stays in the library most of his free time, based on Luhan’s research (stalking).

Feeling defeated, Luhan walks away from the counter, remembering to send the librarian one last glare for being such an inconsiderate human being.

“He doesn’t understand your desperation,” his friend, Zitao, comforts Luhan during lunch.

“He needs to get laid so he won’t be so cranky.” Luhan scoffs, angrily sipping Zitao’s iced tea. He’s still pissed at the librarian for ruining his plans. He should have been eating with Minseok if he successfully serenaded him with his list of love songs, but the librarian just has to be a dick. Now, Luhan is stuck with his friends, using the excuse _I am heart_ _broken_ when they caught him stealing their foods, instead of spending lunch with the love of his life.

“Maybe, he hasn’t felt in love before.” Jongdae, his other friend, adds and with that, Luhan almost feels sorry for those people who haven’t found the love of their lives yet. _Almost._

He’s so lucky he has already found his’ in one shot. He just needs him to realize that his happily ever after is just right under his nose, in the form of Luhan.

 

* * *

  


 

“Do you want me to hold your books for you, Minseok? I can do that for you.”

“I am not holding anything.”

“How about your hand? You look like you need someone to hold your hands. Let me hold your hands, please.”

“Please go away, Luhan.” Minseok says as he scurries away, leaving Luhan, who remained rooted on his spot.

Acting like a good best friend, Yixing sympathetically pats Luhan’s back and asks, “Are you okay? Do you want ice cream?”

“Oh my God Yixing he knows my name.”

“Everyone in the campus knows your name.” Yixing deadpans but Luhan is still lost in his own thoughts, probably still happily skipping in his own world of pure Minseok.

“He knows my name,” Luhan whispers, as if talking to no one but himself. “I think he likes me back.”

 

* * *

 

At week two of Luhan’s plan to woo Kim Minseok, from staring from the distance and screaming his name to volunteering to help Minseok do several things just to have an excuse to spend time with him (Minseok always refuse, of course), Luhan decides to level up his game and bribes his classmate with a privilege to sit on the cool table at lunch for one whole month in favour of exchanging seats with him just for him to be seatmates with Minseok.

His efforts seem futile for Minseok still does not acknowledge his existence even though he is only two feet away from him, sitting beside him for eight hours, five days a week. But Luhan, optimistic and desperate person that he is, always reminds himself to look into the bright side, no matter how dark and gloomy Minseok’s expression is whenever he comes in class and sees that Luhan is still sitting at the seat beside him.

During free period, Luhan pokes Minseok with the tip of his pen (with the cap on, of course. He does not want to hurt Minseok by poking him with an uncapped pen. He would never!).

“Minseok.” No response. “Hey, Minseok-ah~ I have an amazing idea! How about we go home together while holding hands and go on dates during weekends and maybe kiss when we thought no one is looking to prank our classmates to thinking that we’re dating hahaha that would be hilarious!”

Still, he gets no response from Minseok. No frowning, no annoyed looks. Nothing. It’s as if Luhan does not exist at all. He turns to his other classmate and asks, “Can you see me?” which is only responded by incoherent mumbling.

Sometimes, he forgets that he tends to have that effect on people. That he is someone that most people admire and that about fifteen people confess to him every week.

He just wishes that one day, Minseok would be one of those fifteen people and only then would he finally say the four words that most people want to hear from him

 _I love you, too_.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Minseok says carefully, eyeing Luhan who looks like he is about to post a yellow post-it on Minseok’s forehead.

“I’m going to give you this E.” Luhan says, smiling, as he struggles to post said piece of paper, with a huge letter E written on it, on the other’s body part. When he fails to put it on Minseok’s forehead due to the latter’s struggles, he pouts and decides to stick it on the back of Minseok’s shirt when the other is not looking.

“Minseok. Did you know that if you add E on your nickname you’re going to be mine?” Said guy looks at Luhan in confusion, mouth hanging slightly open, and Luhan sees that as a chance to touch Minseok’s face but before he even has the chance to do so, Minseok opens his mouth and speaks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“If you add E to Umin, it will be Umine. U mine. _You mine_ , get it? It only means that you’re only one letter away from being mine.”

Minseok rolls his eyes. “Please stay away from me.”

“Why are you so mean to me when I give you nothing but love?” Luhan asks sincerely, his eyes becoming slightly watery due to his emotions. His vision becomes slightly blurred and if he wipes his eyes that very moment, he should have seen Minseok blushing furiously.

“Why won’t you like me? If you haven’t realized it yet, I am very likeable, Minseok. I am handsome.”

“I don’t care about your looks, Luhan. I don’t care if you’re handsome or not!” Minseok half-yells before he waves his hand in dismissal and walks away, away from Luhan, to probably get some fresh air.

Luhan is left staring at the door where Minseok storms out of, ignoring the pity looks from his classmates. “Oh my God,” he whispers to himself, clutching his chest as an attempt to calm his racing heart. “Minseok is in love with me.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think you understand what happened after homeroom class, Luhan,” their class president, Joonmyun says during lunch period. The way he looks at Luhan holds an emotion akin to pity and Luhan decides that he doesn’t want to talk to Joonmyun. Joonmyun would just kill his Minseok vibe and he doesn’t want anyone killing his Minseok vibe especially when his trajectory of happiness is nearing its peak.

“Minseok said that he doesn’t care whether I am handsome or not.” Luhan starts, feeling slightly annoyed at Joonmyun for being concerned about his well being. He doesn’t need people to be concerned about his feelings. He only needs Minseok to be concerned about him. “Minseok doesn’t care about my looks. Minseok and I are in love, Joonmyun. That’s what happened.”

“I don’t think–”

Before Joonmyun can even finish his sentence, Luhan raises his hand to shush the younger. “Silence,” he says before he looks at his surroundings. “I smell Minseok’s scent coming from that direction.” Luhan says, pointing at the building about three hundred metres away from them. “I need to go.” And with that, Luhan leaves Joonmyun, trying to follow Minseok’s scent.

Joonmyun stares at Luhan’s retreating back. “How the hell did he smell something from that distance? Is he a dog?!”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Minseok! Let’s go to the school festival together!” Is the first thing that Luhan says when he enters the classroom that morning.

Minseok groans. “Go away, Luhan. It’s too early for me to deal with you.”

Luhan smiles.

Normally, Minseok would just glare at him or treat him as if he is invisible whenever he tries to engage in a friendly (sometimes flirty) conversation. But this day, he finally responds with a sentence; two sentences, even. That gives Luhan a spark of hope. A firework of hope and, thinking that this is a very good response from Minseok considering how snob the latter is in normal days, Luhan continues.

“I heard there would be a marriage booth or something. Let’s register on that. I already told the guy from the other class to put our names on the list.” He says enthusiastically, excited at the thought that he and Minseok would finally have the chance to get married, even though unofficially.

He imagines himself putting a cheap plastic ring on Minseok’s ring finger while saying his vow from the bottom of his heart, and Luhan wills himself not to cry. For the past few weeks, he has learned to control his emotions whenever he is near Minseok but sometimes, when he inhales the scent of the other, the feelings just become unbearable and he just wants to uncontrollably sob whenever he couldn’t escape from his glass case of emotions.

He can’t understand but Minseok just makes him happy and angry at the same time.

“Wear something white tomorrow okay? We’re first on the list in the marriage booth. Don’t forget!” Luhan reminds him after the bell rings and when Minseok once again, ignores Luhan and rushes at the door together with the other students, Luhan smiles, taking the other’s silence as a yes.

Silence means yes, after all.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you wearing a tuxedo? It is a school festival, Luhan. I don’t think you need to wear a tuxedo at school festivals.”

Luhan just smiles at his best friend, now his best man, and fixes his hair in front of the mirror. “I don’t think I’m overdressed.” Yixing gives him a judging look. “You know what? I think you’re underdressed.” He says after giving his friend’s outfit a quick scan.

“What is wrong with my clothes? This is my favourite shirt, Luhan. You can’t possibly tell me that I am underdressed when the teacher didn’t even specify a dress code.”

“Exactly!” Luhan says, applying gel on his hair. “There is no dress code.”

“Then why are you wearing a tuxedo?” Yixing’s pitch gets higher and Luhan can tell that his friend is feeling agitated and slightly annoyed.

Clearly, Yixing has no idea that Luhan is getting married today and that he is his best man. He rolls his eyes. Yixing obviously didn’t check his facebook and twitter account last night. If he did, he should have read Luhan’s facebook status and tweets about his and Minseok’s marriage.

( _Fake marriage_ , Baekhyun comments on his status but Luhan is quick to delete said comment before it even kills Luhan’s marriage vibe. Who cares about what Baekhyun says, anyway).

“It is the day that Minseok and I are getting married. Be happy for your friend, Yixing.” Luhan says, sighing dreamily.

Yixing doesn’t want to ruin his best friend’s fantasy but his mother taught him to only speak of the truth. Which is why, he decides to tell Luhan the news that would break his heart, but not before looking for something to protect himself from an emotional Luhan.

“Didn’t you know?” He starts carefully, slowly stepping closer to the door when he couldn’t find anything that could be of use as a shield.

“Know what?” Luhan says, humming. Oh, Yixing doesn’t want to make Luhan unhappy but his mother’s voice rings in his ears, saying _only speak of the truth, xingxing._

Yixing twists the doorknob and squeezes half of his body outside the door. “What are you doing, Yixing?” Luhan asks, giving Yixing a look that can only translate to _what the fuck are you doing are you okay I am so judging you right now_.

“Luhan, you know what?”

“What?”

“They didn't put your name on the list.” Yixing says in one breath before sprinting away from Luhan’s unit.  He thinks he heard something akin to a wail and something shattering but that must be only the sound of his mom being proud of him for being honest.

 

* * *

 

Sehun opens the door of his apartment to a wrecked looking Luhan, which is a new sight to him because the emotion that is usually painted on the latter’s face is ranging from creepy to annoyingly in love. He opens the door completely, giving space for Luhan to come in.

“What is it that you need, my dear friend?” Sehun asks when Luhan sits on the couch.

“Here is a whip,” he starts, putting said thing on the centre table. “In exchange of this, I need to borrow your handcuffs.”

Sehun tilts his head to the right, clearly doubting. The handcuffs are Jongin’s favourite and he doesn’t think a whip would be a good trade material for something as special as the handcuffs. Sehun frowns. “No.”

“What?”

“No. I don’t want to trade.”

“But why?” Luhan whines. He’s pouting and Sehun thinks that the older looks ugly when he’s pouting. It’s like he’s trying so hard to level up his cute when his fact, he’s just a level 2 cute. Fucking newbie.

“Because I don’t want to.” Sehun simply says, shrugging.

Luhan looks at him in disbelief before saying, “If I had any emotions, I’d probably be crying right now.”

Sehun just rolls his eyes.

 

* * *

 

After wasting an hour moping inside an empty classroom after Sehun blatantly refused to let him borrow a handcuff, Luhan managed to convince himself that that matter should be least of his concern.

He should be concerned about Minseok right now. Minseok is top priority. He needs to go to Minseok and capture his heart without using any props (like Sehun’s handcuffs), because those might freak the other out.

(He just wants to use the handcuff for his very own Jail Booth, but of course, the possibility of Minseok freaking out is very high, and scaring the love of his life isn’t really part of Luhan’s “Things to do to Minseok” list).

The spark of determination only lasts for a few seconds though, for he realized that he doesn’t even has any idea where to find the other guy. He doesn’t have his number. (He asked for Minseok’s number several times but the latter just refused to acknowledge Luhan’s existence).

But alas! It seems like fate is on his side for his object of affection suddenly comes into view and within a heartbeat, Luhan runs towards Minseok’s direction, wasting no more time.

“You are under arrest for being so attractive, it’s almost illegal,” Luhan starts, while trying to catch his breath. “And also for stealing my heart. My friend, Sehun, refused to let me borrow his handcuffs so I guess I’ll just have to hold your hand instead. You have the right to be silent. Or you can talk. I like it when you talk. Please talk.” He sounds like he’s pleading but he still tries to seduce Minseok with his smile.

Clearly surprised, the other guy just stares at Luhan, no words coming out of his mouth and Luhan takes that as a _yes I am going to come with you in your made-up jail booth._

(Luhan believes that Minseok finds him way too attractive and has fallen in love with him right there and then, which is why Minseok is too incoherent to agree – or maybe protest – against what’s happening).

“Okay, now come with me please.”

 

* * *

 

“How long are you going to hold my hand?”

“Until someone bails you out of this jail booth.”

A frown forms on Minseok’s face. “This isn’t a jail booth. We’re just sitting under a tree. Just the two of us. And you’re still holding my hand.”

“This is our school’s version of jail booth. I don’t make the rules here so I just have to hold your hand for a while.” Luhan shrugs.

“ _A while?_ ” Minseok repeats. “How long is your version of _a while_ , exactly?”

Luhan steals a glance at Minseok. The latter is giving him a look that Luhan can only interpret as amusement. He decides to tease the other guy more and pretends to be in deep thought. “Until you agree to date me, maybe?”

Minseok rolls his eyes and hits Luhan on the arm with his free hand. Truth be told, that kind of reaction is not something that Luhan expects. He expects Minseok to walk away and say “stop with your games, Luhan,” or pretend that he didn’t hear a single word and just ignore Luhan like what he’s been doing before for the past few months. But this; this kind of reaction from  Minseok is just so different, so refreshing, so painfully adorable, and Luhan can feel his heart jumping in his ribcage in pure glee.

A simple act of recognition from Minseok is enough for Luhan to melt into a puddle of smitten goo in front of the love of his life because finally, finally he is not invisible in Minseok’s eyes.

“Why me?” Two words laced with doubt interrupted Luhan from his train of thoughts.

“Why the hell not?” He asks, because really, he couldn’t understand why would Minseok doubt himself. For all Luhan cares, Minseok is like ball of  talent, adorable, sexy, and everything nice all bundled up to become a  173 cm of perfection. Minseok is like God’s gift to humanity (read: to Luhan).

“I can’t explain why but I have never felt this way before and I think we should be together.  I don’t know what the hell I’m saying right now but I think what I just wanted to say is that you’re amazing and I like you. When I look at you, my brain goes stupid. I like you so much, it’s crazy.”

Long silence engulfs the both of them and Luhan couldn’t help but feel nervous every passing second. Just when Luhan thinks he’s about to go crazy, Minseok untangled their fingers and stands up. Feeling defeated, Luhan does nothing but stare at Minseok’s retreating figure.

A few heartbeats and Minseok suddenly turns around and throws something in front of Luhan. The latter is surprised when he realizes that it is a wallet. It is Minseok’s wallet.

With his mind clouded with confusion, Luhan looks at Minseok but the other just shrugs. “I lost my wallet,” he says.

“What do you mean you lost your wallet? Your wallet is he–”

Minseok halts, stares at Luhan and smiles. “I’m tired. I should go home now.”

“But how are you going to go home without your wallet?”

Minseok’s smile widens and he suddenly turns his back to Luhan. Luhan thinks he sees a blush creeping through Minseok’s face but that could have been his imagination, right?

“Maybe you should just walk me home from now on until someone returns my wallet to me.”

Luhan thinks for a moment and then that’s when it hits him. Minseok is not so subtly asking him to walk Minseok home. Until _someone_ – he stares at the wallet that he’s holding – returns the wallet to Minseok.

Luhan smiles.

He has no intention of returning Minseok’s wallet ever if that would give him the privilege to walk Minseok home every day.

But he’ll return Minseok’s money, of course. That being said, Luhan opens the wallet and is about to inspect how much money is inside, when he notices several pieces of papers folded neatly inside.

One looks is all it takes before recognition dawned on him. He smiles and walks towards Minseok. “I can’t believe you kept all the letters that I put on your desk.” He says, teasing.

“Shut up,” is all Minseok says before increasing his walking speed.

Luhan’s smile turns into a huge grin. He jogs to match Minseok’s pace. “I knew you liked me even before~”

“Shut up.”

“You are so cute when you’re flustered.”

“One more word and I am going to ignore you.”

“Go on,” Luhan sing-songs. “At least I know that you like me.”

Taking a deep breath, Minseok stops walking and turns to face Luhan. He stares at Luhan seriously and leans forward.

“W-What are you doing, Minseok?” Luhan asks nervously. Their proximity is making it harder for Luhan to breathe. He thinks he might have a heart attack soon. “M-Minseok-ah.” Luhan whimpers. He feels so helpless. Being near Minseok is still making Luhan nervous. His heart is beating so fast he thinks it might break his ribcage.

When Minseok’s mouth is just a few inches away from his, Luhan closes his eyes and freezes. The awaited kiss never came. Instead, he hears a small chuckle. Luhan opens his eyes and sees Minseok smirking at him.

“So this is how I make you shut up, huh? Interesting.”

Luhan pouts. He feels betrayed. “You owe me a kiss!” He demands.

“I don’t owe you anything.”

Luhan continues to protest but a few minutes later, he realizes that he’s being ignored. Again. He sighs. At least now he knows that his feelings weren’t one-sided.

He thinks he can deal with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading u are awesome :*  
> comments would be lovely~


End file.
